


unrequited

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: (Corin is older than Aro in this okay, I know she isn't in canon, don't attack me)





	unrequited

The sun begins its slow-as-eternity descent against a picturesque landscape, throwing oddly shaped shadows against the marble walls of the Volturi's empire upon which Corin passes as she walks with her head bowed, searching for her mistress.  
It's then that she sees him. The man she calls master, with his hair of ink and eyes of doom. That vile and wretched little boy. For that is all Aro is to the woman as ancient as the universe, a little boy. Corin wrings her thin robe in her pale hands, hoping not to disturb him in important matters. But she wishes to see Sulpicia. Sulpicia, with her bone-white skin and razor-sharp smiles. The _little boy_ presses his lips to Sulpicia's, rough and forceful, and Corin burns like she's being transformed again. He knows everything that the Volturi think. When and where and _how_. She wonders how she has not been disposed of for her traitorous thoughts.  
Sulpicia sighs in adoration as she leans into his embrace. " _My love_..." A soft whisper embedded with invisible knives that cut at Corin's dead heart and make her want to scream, to cry, to do something. Her voice drips like molasses, sweet and sticky like candy.  
Corin's smooth, marble skin crawls and her empty stomach wretches as she realizes that Sulpicia will come to her tonight, act like nothing happened. "We're just a platonic marriage," she had lied with her eyes open and her teeth exposed. She can feel it, then, the ghost of a small hand on the back of her long neck, and doesn't know if she likes it or not.


End file.
